Rough As Ever, Huh Xanxus?
by xKatsumii
Summary: SMUT ALERT! Long story short, I wrote this for a friend for Valentines' 2016. It's missing some context so: This is actually set in Christmas. He comes over your house in the morning and it was snowing. And well, he gives you your christmas "present". [Xanxus x OC] Read and Review! Thank you!


_Tsuki: For my homie half way across the world. 3_

* * *

The heat from the fireplace warmed him. It felt as though the flame itself had gently wrapped itself around in him - ironic considering his flame of wrath.

[Name], who had been quietly sipping on a cold tasteless breakfast, noticed his drooping head. "You can go to sleep." She called. Feeling sleepy just because it's warm... God he was just like a cat. She watched him as he stumbled into a room… only to realise it was her room. "He better not be stealing my bed!" She growled under her breath.

Dropping the cup onto the table she quickly raced to the room, only to find a half asleep Xancat wrapped in her blankets. "Oi, that's my bed." No response. "You're meant to sleep on the couch or one of the other spare rooms." She growled. The lack of response lit a spark inside her, causing her to fume. [Name] grabbed his arm, trying to force him out, "Are you even fucking listening to me?!"

"Instead of the usual no response she felt herself falling before finding herself pinned to the bed. "Shut up." He growled.

Xanxus crashed his lips over the stunned girl. He took the chance to slip his tongue in, quickly exploring her mouth.

The action broke [Name] out of her daze. A slap resonated in the room. [Name] glared at the man on top of her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She growled, "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU TASTE LIKE MANGOES?!"

"Just shut up." He snapped. Before she could say anything he had shut her up with his lips.

The tongue that slid into her month enraged her so she fought back the only way she could - by pushing his tongue back with hers, fighting for dominance. When it was clearly obvious that she was losing she did what she could to stop him from winning.

Xanxus reeled back with his tongue throbbing from a sharp pain, glaring at the girl beneath him. A smug smirk was plastered on her face causing him to growl and pin her arms and legs with his body. After immobilising [Name], he attacked her neck, kissing her harshly in various areas until he hit the spot.

A moan escaped [Name]'s lips. Xanxus jerked his head up and stared at her. He didn't care about the ruby hue that covered her cheeks or her stiffen body. No words came out of her sealed lips as she refused to even look at the man on top of her. A smug smirk crept along his face. He found it. Attacking the same spot over and over again; kissing and biting and sucking until it became red. She was now marked as his.

[Name] bit back her moans to avoid any more… sounds from slipping. The embarrassment from just one was enough already. She could feel her face flushing when all she could hear was sucking noises from her neck. A tingly sensation formed between her legs causing an urge to squirm but she couldn't. A bloody huge cat sat on top of her.

The grip around her wrist went slack – something that didn't go unnoticed by the girl. As if a light bulb appeared above her head, she took the chance to flip him, swapping their position and straddling him. There was no way she was going to let him treat her as a weakling. An evil smirk tugged her lips. "Payback."

Xanxus hissed at the sudden contact as she slid her hands underneath his shirt. Her hands fleetingly grazed over his defined abdomen as she roamed his chest, sending shocks up his spine. [Name] leaned over and experimentally licked his neck, resulting in him buckling his hips in sudden pleasure. He could feel blood shooting down and he couldn't control it. He was aroused. [Name] knew and she smirked before doing it again.

Her hands gradually went higher, lifting his shirt along with it. One wouldn't normally expect him to have abs as he was usually always sitting haughtily in his god damn chair but he definitely had them. And he looked hot as hell.

Not enjoying the sense of inferiority of being on the bottom Xanxus used his strength to regain his former position. A certain glint shone in his eyes as he eyed the girl beneath him. He tore open her shirt shredding it to pieces, earning him a yelp from the brunette. [Name] instantly covered her breasts. Blood shot to her face turning it into a deep shade of red.

Xanxus growled at the girl below her and shifted his head to the side as if telling her to move her arms. "No," [Name] glared, "You're gonna have to for-MMMPH!" No words came out of her mouth as she was conveniently shut up once more as Xanxus locked her lips. But unlike before it wasn't forceful. It was slow and soft.

It was unusual of him to be gentle but [Name] wasn't complaining. Bit by bit her arms slid away from her chest and snaked itself around his neck. Xanxus cradled her face as he kissed her over and over again, only breaking when the lacking supply of oxygen caused their breath to become ragged.

[Name] stared at at the man on top of her. Swirling in his eyes she could easily locate the lust that was starting to form. But beneath that lust she could see the tender love that he held for her. Even if she was annoying and got on every single nerve of his, he couldn't deny the love that had developed for her… Even if it's something that he probably will never verbally say. Seeing all these emotions made her smile.

Letting go of her face Xanxus peered down at the two mountains. The sight tightened the area around his pants. It was starting to become difficult to move around as his shaft painfully wanted to just pop out and say hello.

There laid in front of him were two perfectly teardrops. He always knew that they were big as long as [Name] wasn't wearing the usual baggy clothing that she normally wore.

But there was one thing that was currently getting on his nerve… Something that was preventing him to see the whole beautiful view. Xanxus glared at the piece of fabric that covered her peaks before that too was on the floor, broken. "Not like I needed them…" [Name] mumbled. What laid before him were breasts the size of watermelons with beautiful umber tip.

Rolling his eyes at her statement, he teasingly flicked one of her buds, receiving a cry from the girl. "You're pretty sensitive aren't you?" A smirk creeped along his face as he engulfed one with his sinfully hot breath. [Name] couldn't control her body as it jerked upwards in pleasure. With his other hand he twisted the other nipple until it became red and hard.

The tingling feeling that had slowly developed between [Name]'s legs flared up like an inferno. It was an unbearable sensation that even rubbing her legs together couldn't quell it. She wanted to get rid of it but how? She could feel the tingling go up her body and it was making her lose her mind. All of a sudden a thought occurred to her: was she in a need of a sexual desire? Laughing mentally, of course not.

Xanxus, who had switched nubs, let his free hand travel down her body, lightly grazing it. He was thoroughly enjoying her reaction as he gave her the same treatment she did to him. His finger left a trail of shivers down her body. He stopped at her hip, giving [Name] enough time to release the breath she was holding in before a squeal erupted from her lips.

He began kneading the breasts as if they were dough, hoping to turn it into a marvellous sculpture. Instead of the soft teasing it became rough. He yanked on it until the tip became hard. He eyed it curiously before releasing a low whistle. It stood up tall without any support and he grinned at his handiwork, enjoying the nipple stand he had given.

Lust clouded his vision as he licked his lips hungrily. Enveloping her lips with a feverish desire, Xanxus quickly pulled down her shorts, revealing her white underwear. The brunette struggled to move underneath her lover's weight but the sudden air felt incredibly good.

The temperature cooled the heat that had formed between her legs but the sensation was still there. Only then did she realise: it was wet. As if he noticed her dawn of realisation Xanxus broke the kiss and saw it. "Your panties are soaked." [Name]'s eyes widened in surprise at his vulgarity.

With one finger he grazed the tip of her drenched undergarment as [Name] gasped in pleasure, buckling her lips. A devilish smirk crept across his face. He ripped the last remaining piece of cloth making [Name] hiss at the sudden cold contact. He brushed against her womanhood with his finger revealing a sticky residue between his fingers. The blush on her face deepened to a cherry red as she avoided looking at it.

The smirk if possible grew as he shoved his hand between her thighs and began rubbing the area between her legs. A low moan came from the back of her throat causing Xanxus to growl at the sudden tightness in his pants.

Xanxus glanced up at his lover who had her eyes shut tight and hands clenched tightly on the bedsheets. Her hair was all messed up, her face was a red as could be and her body glistened with sweat. Oh he would've loved to see her emerald eyes right now – to see the eyes that never yielded from his, eyes that he grew to love and adore.

Without her realising he easily slipped a finger in. [Name] arched her back as white spots appeared in her vision. Sliding it in and out he was amazed at how slick she was. "You really want this don't you?" He teased, blowing softly into her ear.

"And you do too I can see." She gasped back. She began rubbing her leg against his, dangerously getting closer as she went up like a cat rubbing against its owner for affection.

Xanxus' breath hitched a beat as it became too painful to move. Momentarily stopping his fingering action, he stripped to release his inner beast.

Xanxus Jr stood tall and almighty just like someone [Name] knew too well. She propped herself onto her elbows before gently poking it before wrapping it with her hand. Xanxus threw his head back as her hand moved up and down. Shudders went through his body as her hand twirled around the tip before moving back down the shaft. Her hands were so smooth it felt amazing. He threw his head with a moan back as she experimentally played around with his member.

All of a sudden he felt something hot touch him only to quickly disappear and then reappear again before the heat enveloped his member like an angel's heavenly fire. His breath hitched feeling her head bob up and down. He could feel her saliva drip down his shaft, messy lubricating it. Having his eyes closed, he felt as though his sense were heightened beyond usual and it made him dizzy. He felt intoxicated. But instead of alcohol he was addicted to the sensation that was happening around his nether regions.

He could feel the soft muscle swirling around his tip. He could feel her hands massaging the areas that she couldn't fit into her mouth as it gradually lowered. He felt her dipping her tongue in the slit, sending waves of electricity to shock through his body. He grabbed bundles of her brunette hair to give her support as he greedily pushed his manhood further in.

[Name]'s reflex muscle acted up causing her to push it out and cough. She glared at her lover for the sudden greediness and her strong urge to smack him across the head was incredibly real. A thought occurred to her as she watched her lover play around with his manhood who was sulking at the sudden lost of pleasure.

She grabbed his arm, pulled him onto the bed before climbing up on top of him. Positioning her hips in front of his face and her face in front of his, she blew cool air onto the hot rod before slowly lowering her mouth onto it. Pleasure shot through Xanxus like a bullet at the fiery hotness in her breath.

Like a lion, he didn't enjoy being messed around with. Eyeing the glistening jewel in front of him he shoved two fingers into her passageway earning him a hiss from the girl above him. She glared back at him at the sudden painful intrusion. But a mewl filled with lust escaped before she could say anything as he began spreading his fingers midst of moving it in and out. With his other hand he began to rub and flick the clitoris, stimulating a pleasure [Name] never felt before. He could see her juices drip down her thighs and it was exhilarating. Every single time his fingers went in a "squish" sound could be heard, only arousing him even more. He enjoyed the flustered look she gave every single time his fingers went in as if they were trying to move their way inside her cavern.

The pleasure made it hard for her to continue her job on pleasing her lover. It distracted her. It was as if a puddle of electricity was pooling at the pits of her stomach. She found it hard to concentrate on the manhood in front of her despite feeling it pulse between her hands. And all too soon as it came, the pleasure quickly disappeared reducing her to a panting mess. She whimpered at the loss but before she could complain she was flipped and he was on top of her.

But Xanxus didn't remain in the same position as she did. He moved himself so that his shaft was positioned in front of her entrance. Rubbing it up and down, he teased her oh so slowly. [Name] shifted her weight. She was in a great need. She wanted something to stop the tingling feeling and whatever Xanxus was doing didn't help her. She wanted something in and she wanted it now.

Unceremoniously with no warning whatsoever Xanxus shoved it in all the way to the hilt, tearing her hymen apart. [Name] hissed in response as her mind went blank and her vision was filled with white. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Pain coursed through her body like the bullet train. The tingling sensation erupted like fireworks.

Xanxus grunted as he supported himself with his hands. It was as if a clamp had enveloped his manhood whole. He was surprised that his shaft had disappeared all the way into her body and he was glad that her saliva had lubricated him. Despite being a rough pompous guy, he still worried about his lover. Despite the lack of communication, he knew that she knew what was going through his head. The tightness was unbelievable. It was as though her womanhood had sucked it all the way in like the Great Excalibur. It was buried incredibly deep and it was driving him insane.

Slowly he moved his hips dissolving [Name]'s pain into one of pure ecstasy. Her arms snaked around his shoulders hungrily pulling him into a passionate kiss. He traced her lips with the tip of his tongue before going over her actual lips, wetting them. Her bottom lip went from the cherry blossom pink to a crimson red as a result from Xanxus' continuous sucking who had moved onto her tongue.

Their tongues met half way as they clashed against each other. Wrapping around each other as if they were playing a game of tug of war. A string of saliva stretched out from between them as they broke the kiss in desperate need of oxygen.

[Name] dug her nails into Xanxus' back as each thrust became deeper. "Tight!" He rasped out. It was as if her cervix was kissing his tip. [Name] had subconsciously began moving her lips in time with his thrust, meeting each thrust. With each thrust Xanxus angled it different in search of that one legendary spot.

A cry erupted from [Name]'s lips and he knew he had found it. The puddle at the bottom of her abdomen and grown into a pool and she knew it was only growing. She couldn't think of anything else aside from the pounding that was happening. All she could hear was the moans and groans and the sounds of two skin slapping against each other.

Sweat stuck to Xanxus' head as he continuously slammed his penis at her sweet spot. It was as though her womanhood was trying to squeeze every drop he had, almost sending him over the edge. And he knew that he was extremely close to the edge. With the sweet sensation surrounding his nether regions and the soft breasts that were bouncing with each collision was exhilarating.

[Name]'s breaths became ragged with fatigue. The waves and waves of pleasure were crashing into her inhibiting her ability to do anything but moan in euphoria. The pool grew and grew until it reached breaking point. Managing a soft whimper of indication that she was coming, she came in midst of his pounding. It was as though a tightly coiled spring was released, sending shockwaves all the way to her brain.

The sudden orgasm sent his vision black as the walls around his member constricted sending electricity through his body. He almost shot his load with the sudden ecstasy when something rung at the back of his head: she hated kids. In one quick fluid movement, he took it out and shot his seed all over her sweaty body.

Trying to regain her breath, [Name] rolled to face her lover who had collapsed beside her. "I would've been okay with just a platinum card you know."

Laughter broke out from [Name]'s lips as she watched her Xancat's face turn dark. Laughter filled with pure bliss. Laughter that was suddenly cut short as her lover climbed on top of her.

"Prepare yourself for round two." He whispered huskily in her ear. With widened eyes she gulped fearfully as she prepared herself for what was coming next.


End file.
